


Count Sebastian

by hells_twilight



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Ciel is a Vampire Hunter, Dark, Dracula Influence/References, Gothic, M/M, Romance, Sex, Smut, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Sebastian Michaelis, Vampires, Violence, nosferatu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hells_twilight/pseuds/hells_twilight
Summary: The Phantomhives were best known as vampire hunters, preventing the vampires from causing any havoc or corruption. Now, at the age of 18, Ciel Phantomhive wants to be known as the Phantomhive who puts an eternal end to the vampires. His first task is to kill the Count himself. But will he be able to put an end to the king of vampires?





	1. Birthday Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I wanted to start of the year with a new fanfic! I've been reading Dracula and I got inspired to write a SebaCiel fanfic based on it! Hope you enjoy! If you have any questions or comments, please message me on my tumblr which is bannu219 since I'm active on there a lot.

**December 18, 1894**

It's been 4 days since his 18th birthday. His father had switched his entire estate and business to his name. Ciel Phantomhive, a cold, mysterious boy, with a beautiful face, an eye of beautiful blue, but marked with despair. His other eye was ruptured by some older boys when he was a little child. Ciel was desperate to take over his father's position. He did not want to be that sick, scared, and weak child that everyone had thought of. His father would have given it to his older twin brother, but he was drank dried from starving vampires. All they found was his skeleton with his ripped clothing on. But because of this incident, Ciel became filled with power, he wanted to be alpha since his brother was now gone. 

The Phantomhives were rich nobles. Known throughout the country and the world. They owned a popular toy company, and sold candies and other products. But underneath all of that fame, the Phantomhives were the most powerful vampire hunters. From generation to generation they aided in keeping the world from the clutches of those bloodthirsty beasts. Ciel trained hard to become such a skillful nimrod. Working with all sorts of weaponry. He was ready to become a hunter. 

Ciel didn't just want to hunt for some regular vampires. No, he wanted go and kill something bigger, he wanted to aim towards the source. The king of vampires, better known as Count Sebastian. No one had ever dared to go step into his property. Some rumored he was probably a demon instead of a vampire. He was a cold, creepy and ruthless creature, killed anything his path. But Ciel wasn't afraid, he wanted to put an end to the vampire race. Even though he had heard that Count Sebastian never obtained a wife or child, he was still held responsible for spreading vampires over the country, for he had turned people into vampires with his strong venomous bite. 

Ciel planned to take on Count Sebastian since the day his brother was killed. He could no longer stand these vampires, he wanted to put an end to this and be known as the Phantomhive who put an end to the vampires for once and for all. Ciel wasn't once hesitant or doubtful of his plan, he knew and believed he could achieve his ultimate goal. 

Today, Ciel was sitting in his room, writing in his journal as he did everyday. He mostly liked being alone, he was a quiet young boy, never had any friend or planned to be acquainted with anybody. He enjoyed his own peace and quiet to himself. He continued writing while watching the rain pour down from his. _'It had been a long day today, being head of the family is a bit of a task than I thought but I am not afraid. I will never be afraid ever again, for I no longer want to be known as the weaker child. It's been 4 days since my birthday and for my only wish is to put an end to those nosferatus for once and for all.’_

As he finished writing his sentences he heard a loud squeal. Ciel sighed, he knew this sound. His annoying, girlish fiancé Elizabeth Midford, or perhaps she was meant to be his older twin brother’s fiancé first, but after his death, she was now engaged to Ciel. Elizabeth was also Ciel’s cousin, but since they were both high nobles they were engaged to each other. Elizabeth barged into his room while a big smile. She had frilly pink dress and her hair tied in her usual curly pigtails. Elizabeth was a year older than Ciel, him being 18, and Elizabeth being 19. 

“Oh Ciel! I have come to meet my handsome fiancé! Father told me that he planning to set our wedding date soon since you are finally an adult now and that your father has transferred everything to you and I’m so happy!” Elizabeth said while giving him a bright smile. Ciel sighed, he wasn’t fond of getting engaged to Elizabeth, she was just a nuisance to him, she acted like a 6 year-old. There was nothing that Ciel could do, it’s best if he just played along with this as long as it doesn’t intrude in on his greatest plan. 

Ciel cleared his throat and looked at Elizabeth. “It’s very nice to meet you Elizabeth, and thank you for congratulating me, but it’s not a big deal since everyone already knew.” 

“Oh Ciel! How many times have I told you to only call me Lizzy! And I must congratulate you! I am going to be your future wife, and wives must always praise their husbands for any special occasion! But anyways, I was wondering if you would like to go out to eat? There is a beautiful new restaurant that opened in London and I want to go and eat dinner there with you!” 

Ciel knew he couldn’t or didn’t even want to go. He was too busy planning for his hunting trip. He planned for this for many years and he didn’t want it to go to waste. He didn’t care if he didn’t come back alive, all he wanted was to kill the Count and all the monsters roaming on Earth. 

“Ciel?” Elizabeth questioned him while looking at him concerned. Ciel let out a breath and spoke, “I am sorry Elizabeth, but I have some important tasks I need to take care of. I will be busy for a while and I probably won’t even be at home for a while either.” 

“What?!” Elizabeth said a bit with anger and sadness. “Where are you going?! You never want to be with me! What is it this time that you won’t even be at home for a while?!” Ciel look at her again. “It is something I have to do as my job, Elizabeth. I have been planning on completing this task for many years.” 

“But where are you even going?!” Elizabeth said with worry. Ciel stepped towards his window and looked at the rain. 

“I am heading to Transylvania.” Elizabeth walked closer to him. “What for?!” Ciel turned around, he knew he can’t hide his plan from Elizabeth, everyone already knew that the Phantomhives were vampire hunters. “I need to put an end to the vampire race once and for all. I am going to kill the Count himself and all those other vampires.” 

“But you can’t Ciel! The Count is known to be dangerous and powerful! He could kill you! I know you are angry at the vampires for taking away your brother but revenge isn’t-” Elizabeth was caught off guard when Ciel interrupted. 

“It’s not for revenge Elizabeth, it’s for myself. I don’t want to be considered weak and scared as I always have been referred to all my life. I want the world to know that I am dominant amongst those who go against me. Please don't intrude on my plan, or I will get furious.” And with that being said Ciel left the room leaving Elizabeth all to herself.


	2. Inside the Castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! New chapter! Thanks for all the kudos! This chapter is a little short so I apologize!

**December 18, 1894**

It had been a boring day as usual in his dark castle. He stared at the moon from his balcony. A black cat walked on the edge and walked up to him and meowed. He petted the cat gently and then held it in his arms. The moon’s light shines on his perfect, handsome flawless face. He was a man of true beauty, but filled with sin and despair. Even though he was known to the world as a monster, a demon or the Devil himself, he was still quite popular among the people. They enjoyed telling tales about him, many women said that they would want to become his. 

_Sebastian Michaelis_ , further known as the Count of Dracula. Sebastian lived alone his dark castle, he did have some visitors but only those who wished to have him dead or just to see him for themselves. He only turned a few of his victims into vampires but he stopped doing so. Now he just finds it annoying seeing those vampires turning others into vampires. He hasn’t had a single guest in many years, it was getting quite boring. 

Sebastian put the black cat down, petted it, and went to his living room. He sat on down at his piano and started playing Für Elise by Beethoven. It’s one of the things Sebastian did daily. He planted and took care of the red and black roses in his garden, gave his home a nice cleaning, gave food to some stray cats, read a book, played the piano, violin, and took a walk in the forest. Even though he tried to ignore it, Sebastian felt a bit of loneliness in his heart. People always thought him being only heartless and ruthless but the truth is that just by people saying those things, he had became heartless and ruthless. 

As he played on his piano, the black cat came in and jumped on the piano and laid on the top of piano as Sebastian continued to play. The large windows let the moon’s light shine down on his beautiful, flawless, pale face. Even though he didn't want to interact with anyone, he wish he could at least have someone to be entertained by other than cats. Sebastian continued playing under the moonlight, and hoped to find that certain someone. 

Meanwhile at the Phantomhive manor, Ciel was getting ready. He packed some food, water, money and his weapons which consisted of a two daggers, a large crossbow, a sword, and a cross. He didn’t know if a cross could really work work on the Count but he packed it anyway. 

Vincent, Ciel’s father, came in and saw his son packing his items. “Are you going to go hunting, son?” Ciel looked at his father. Yes, I’m going to catch bigger game this time.” Vincent had already knew that Ciel was going to take down the count himself. He knew he couldn’t pull his son out it for he knew that it has always been Ciel’s dream. He walked to Ciel puts his hand on his shoulder. I Ciel looked to him. “Promise me that you will come back alive. You are the only thing me and your mother have left. We don’t want lose another son.” 

Ciel put his hand on his father’s hand. “I promise you father. I will come back, and I will come back with the Count’s heart.” Vincent gave him a small smile. “That’s the way to be.” 

With that being said, Ciel put on his coat, grabbed his bag and headed out after saying his goodbye.


	3. Transylvania At Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh! It's been months since I haven't updated this story! Please forgive me! I promise to continue this story until the story is fully complete! I highly recommend reading Dracula by Bram Stoker to make this story more interesting because I referenced and based the story all from that book. (It's my favorite book in the whole universe) But please leave comments and kudos! They really motivate me to continue writing! Once again, I'm not a good writer so I write short chapters lol. Sorry

**December 21, 1894**

Ciel sat on his passenger seat of the train while writing in his journal. It had been three days since he left home. Christmas will be in 4 days. He admitted that he should haven’t been with so harsh with Elizabeth, but what can he do? He really didn’t love her, she was his brother’s fiance first anyway and Ciel wasn’t interested in sharing his life with someone, he only cared about proving the world that he is stronger and more sufficient as a vampire hunter. He was only considered a spare of his older twin brother, but now the spare has become the main. 

It’s been two days since he left London. He finally arrived in Transylvania, Romania. Now Ciel was on a coach, it would still take time before he reached the Count’s castle which was on the eastern side of Romania. The country was beautiful but still, Transylvania was a dark city, many peasants roamed the streets. Some of them were making the cross gesture his way. Ciel asked why they were doing that, the driver told him it was meant to protect him from the “evil eye.” Of course people here would be living in fear, a vampire lived in their city. Ciel bought a Romanian translation book in case he ran into someone who didn’t speak English. 

Few hours later, the coach stopped at a small village. Ciel went into a small cafe to grab a bite to eat before he hit the road again. While walking, he saw a another group of peasants murdering words at him. He went into the cafe and had some tea and a cinnamon roll to ease his hunger, after all, he can’t kill a vampire on a empty stomach. Ciel looked in his book, the words the peasants were muttering at him were “werewolf” & “vampire.” So the Count is definitely here. Once Ciel finished his food, he paid for it and went outside to hit the road again. He went up to another coach driver and asked him for a ride. 

“Good evening sir. I wish you to take me near the Count’s castle. I hope it is not too much trouble.”

The driver was silent for a few moments. Ciel waited for an answer. “Um, sir?” 

“P-Pardon me my lord. But no one goes near the Count’s castle. We all stay far away from his territory as possible. Besides, you should not go near it. A young man like you shouldn’t waste your life being near a monster like him.” 

“Then do you know would be brave enough to make there?” 

“Listen young man, no one is going to take you to the Count’s castle. And only a fool would bother taking a step on his territory.” 

And with that, the driver rode off. Ciel grumbled. How was he supposed to get to the Count’s castle now? Ciel walked around the city asking if anyone could take him to the castle. But they rejected in fear and rode off. 

Ciel was pissed, he didn’t know what to do now. It would hours to get the castle still. But then he saw a young blonde boy tending some his horses. Ciel has a plan, he walked up the boy’s stable. 

“Excuse me, boy.” 

The boy turned around and smiled wide at Ciel. “Hello sir! Nice to meet you! Are you new here! You seem like you aren’t around here.” 

“I’m not. I am from London. Listen, I need a favor, would you be willing to give me a lift somewhere. It would so very much help me. I will over to pay you a good amount of money.” 

“Where to?” 

“I need you to take me to the Count’s castle.” 

The boy flinched in fear. “The Count’s castle! But sir! He is so dangerous! He could kill you!” 

“I am a vampire hunter. My name is Ciel Phantomhive. I am here to end his life so I can put an end to the vampire race. Will you be willing to take part in my mission in dropping me off. Please, you are the only one who could help me now.” 

The boy sighed, but he gave Ciel a small smile. “If it’s that important to you maybe I can.” 

“Thank you so very much.” 

“My pleasure sir, my name is Finnian, but everyone calls me Finny.” 

“Very nice to meet you, Finny.” 

An hour later, Ciel and Finny rode on a horse to the Count’s castle. Ciel was glad that Finny offered him to help. As they were getting close to the vampire’s territory, everything seemed to becoming darker, the setting was spooky and eerie. Crows and ravens were flying everywhere. Ciel saw hundreds of bats hanging from trees, their eyes were gleaming red. 

“I have never seen the Count before. He said he hasn’t come out of his castle for decades.” Finny said. 

“Even if he hasn’t been doing anything rash, he is needs to be taken down. After all, who is the one who has been turning people into monsters?” 

Finny stopped the horse. They had arrived at the eastern side of Europe, more importantly, the Count’s castle…

Ciel hopped off the horse and have Finny some money. “Thank you so much for the ride.”

“It was my pleasure, Ciel. Please be careful. I hope to meet you again.” 

“Do not worry. I will definitely be back. Now, you should head back home.”

They said their last goodbyes and Finny rode off. Ciel turned his direction toward the Count’s castle. It was on the edge of a cliff. The wolves were howling loudly. Ciel walked up towards the castle. He saw some red roses planted on the grass which seemed very unusual. But no matter, he had finally arrived at the Count’s castle. He got out his crossbow and stepped right in front of the large doors. 

Now it was time to finally hunt and kill his prey….


	4. Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! But here is chapter 4! I write small chapters! I know! I don't want to rush on this story. Forgive me for any mistakes. Not really a great writer ^^;

**December 21, 1894**

The castle seemed so haunted and empty from the outside as if no one had been here for years due to the fact how dark and dreadful it appeared. But at the same time, it seemed so beautiful and yet so peaceful. Ciel walked up the hill having his crossbow out and ready. He stopped at front of the huge doors.

Slowly opening them, it was no surprise they weren’t locked. The Count doesn’t need to keep them closed due to the fact of terrifying he was. Ciel silently crept into the room. The place wasn’t actually dirty nor old. It was actually well taken care off. The dark furniture and decorations were all glorious. _Strange to think this old monster enjoys cleaning his residence._ Ciel thought to himself. The castle was dark, it was hard to see, so Ciel took a small lantern out from his bad and lit it. He then began to walk the dark halls

Ciel continued walking, this castle was ginormous, 4 times the size of his manor, there was no turning back since this place was like a maze, he’ll probably end up getting lost. The halls had so many paintings hanged all of cats. _Was this vampire obsessed with cats. How weird._ Ciel continued to walk the dark halls, it had been an hour almost, his legs grew tired as if he had run a marathon. 

He couldn’t see or sense the creature anywhere. He even opened every single room but they were all vacant…. Ciel leaned against a wall. Maybe the Count wasn’t even here anymore. Maybe he knew Ciel was coming for him. He followed the light, silently walking like a mouse with his crossbow all ready. Finally reaching to the point he quickly jumped out and aimed his crossbow. There, was a tall dark figure, _The Count himself!_

“I have finally found you, vampire!” 

Sebastian, was lighting up some candles on his piano. He blew out the match before speaking. “My, my. Don’t you know it is quite rude to come into other people’s homes without knocking the door?” Sebastian turned around toward Ciel with a smirk. Ciel was quite surprised. He was expecting him to be old and creepy looking, but this vampire was actually quite handsome. 

“What is a little boy like yourself doing out here all alone?” 

“Shut up! I am not little! I have come to put an end to you Count! Your days of cursing upon others is all over! I am here as your death!” 

Sebastian chuckled. “Oh dear, whatever have we done to make you hate us so much? I assure you I have intention of turning others into vampires nor hurting them in such a way. It just a waste to me now. But I haven’t caused any trouble over last two centuries. I admit I was a reckless young vampire back in the day but I had given up those tragedies and have just enjoyed being to myself and cats.” 

Ciel gritted his teeth. “Don’t lie to me bastard! Whether you caused trouble or not lately, I am still putting an end to you! Your kind are filthy pollutants to this world! I won’t stop till I end every single one of you filthy mongrels!” Ciel then aimed his weapon and shot an arrow. However Sebastian had vanished in the blink of an eye. Ciel gasped and looked around. “Where the hell did you go?! Come out you coward of a vampire!”

Sebastian chuckled darkly while standing on on a high windowsill. His eyes were glowing red, and he was smirking at Ciel. “You have to be quicker than that little boy~” Ciel growled, shot another one his arrows, but he vanished again. He put his crossbow on the ground and got out his pistol. The pistol was actually a unique weapon, with blessed bullets. No creature of Hell would endure the pain or survive. 

“Come and find me~” Sebastian’s voice echoed through the halls. Ciel followed the source, quietly. 

“My~ You are so bad at playing hide-and-seek~”

“I’m not here to play games with you vampire!” Ciel ran after his voice. The Count was much more easier to capture than the other vampires Ciel had destroyed. As he continued chasing him for over an hour, Ciel stopped to catch his breath. 

Sebastian chuckled darkly, still hiding in the shadows. “Tired already? I have to say, I hadn’t had this much fun in years~ I am surprised~ You aren’t afraid of me~ But, I have to admit, you are not strong enough to face me dear child~ Why don’t you run along home to your mother and father~”

“No. I will not make a fool of myself by giving up. I have here to show the world I am not some weakling! I am not some spare of my twin! I am me! A cold-blooded being who does not hesitate to achieve what he desires. I will not loose. I have come here for a reason and that is to kill you. I won’t stop till I have your head Sebastian!”

Sebastian was in a bit of a shock. This boy was so fascinating, so enduring, and so delicious. He has never seen a human with so much determination. He smirked, he liked this boy. 

“Come out and face me!”

Sebastian vanished again. Ciel was baking up a bit until he felt his back hit against something. He turned around and looked up.

Sebastian was smirking at him with glowing red eyes. “You seem tired~ Why don’t you rest now~” Before Ciel could speak or take action, Sebastian chopped his neck causing the him to fall unconscious in his arms. Sebastian picked up the boy and took him to of the rooms in his castle. He laid him on the bed and stared at him for moments. It had been a while since he had drank human blood, but he could That this peculiar boy has probably the finest blood the vampire probably will ever taste. But Sebastian wasn’t planning on doing such a thing, _not yet however._ The boy was beautiful, soft and special. The vampire hadn’t had a visitor in such a long time, and he was glad to have this one. Maybe this boy could cure the monster’s cold loneliness. Sebastian did want to have another pet, a human as a pet. 

It was decided. Sebastian would keep the boy as his prisoner, or pet as he preferred. He smirked and stroked the boy’s grey-blue hair. 

“You, my boy, are in for quite an adventure with him. For I will not let you leave this place ever again. You will be my pet, my dearest slave for eternity.”


End file.
